Finally, I've Fallen
by SweetStories11
Summary: Misty is now 20, and hasn't heard from Ash for a long time. When a new guy shows up at her gym, what will Misty do about her feelings... and why does this guy seem so familiar to her? Ash.Misty.oc Will be POKESHIPPY! Please Read and Review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Pokemon… how many times do I have to say it? lol

**Finally I've Fallen**

**A/N:** _Misty-20, Ash-19, Josh-21_. This chapter is going to seem not so pokeshippy… but don't give up hope! Trust me when I say this is going to be a poke shipping story! I'll even make it Christmas related later on! So please read! Thank you!

Chapter 1 

The colorful sky pleasantly greeted Misty on her morning tour of the pool. She had installed a glass roof because the effects it had on her pokemon could sometimes benefit her during battles. She dipped her feet into the pool and she felt the coldness spread throughout her body. Shivers went up her spine, but she let the feeling go. Misty looked different now. Her hair was only half up in a ponytail, still to the side, but today she just let her hair hang down to her shoulders. She wore a cute yellow top, and a white skirt that went down to her mid-thigh. A light breeze ruffled her skirt, and she wrapped herself up in her arms. From the depths of the pool she saw Dewgong swim up to greet her.

"Dew-gong."

"Good morning to you too!"

She patted the pokemon on its head, and smiled to herself. Time had flown by since her adventures with her friend Ash Ketchum. Misty wandered around the halls of her gym and decided that it would be best if she did something. So she found herself back at the entrance to the gym, at the receptionist desk. For some reason, her sisters had found it so convenient to just leave her all alone in her gym, no one there to even help her out. Misty found herself a pad of paper and a pen, and she began to write.

'_Ash-_

_It's been so long since I've seen you last. What have you done to yourself? I hope that just because I wasn't there, you didn't get yourself drowned or something. We had so much fun back then, and look at us now! I never see you, you never call… you never even seem to care. But I guess that is your life, it's not like you called your mother all the time when I was with you. No, don't think that! I'm not your mother! Well, anyways… I just wanted to say I miss you… you dense little brat… I hope you can come back soon one day. We have so much to catch up on! And maybe we could have that rematch I promised so long ago in this very gym. _

_-Misty'_

She looked over the letter and smiled to herself. What had happened to her feelings that day he left? Of course they had been crushed; she loved the guy. But time passed by, and she began to rethink those feelings. How could she have known it was love? All it had been was a mere crush, nothing more. Ash obviously didn't feel the same way, and on that day when she met up with him in the Hoenn region, sure, he seemed happy to see her. But he had new friends. She was a part of his past, and as she waved away to him, she knew deep down that it just wasn't meant to be. So she moved on, what else could she do?

After looking over the letter about a gazillion times, she finally sighed, folded it, and inserted it into an envelope. She was about to write 'Ash' on the front, when suddenly the bell rang and someone walked in. Her heart went dead right on the spot. He was so much taller, and she couldn't believe her eyes. His hair seemed so much more… groomed was the word, and his eyes so much more experienced. And his clothes, they made him look so much older. Right on the spot, her heart melted. So this is how it felt to be in love. She had been right all along.

The man walked up to the desk casually with a gorgeous smile on his face. Misty smiled back, but she just couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. Instead, he spoke first.

"Hi."

So simple, and yet Misty was glad she was sitting on a chair, because it made her go weak at the knees.

"Hi."

Their eyes couldn't separate from each other. He finally came to a stop in front of the desk, and he leaned his elbows on it. They were inches away from each other, and Misty was just hoping he would kiss her right then. He had already completed the job of sweeping her off of her feet. Instead though, he reached out one of his hands, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Inside her heart was beating so fast, she was wondering why he hadn't asked her what that loud thumping noise was.

"My name is Josh. Could you get a battle with the gym leader here for me?"

Her smile vanished immediately. _Josh?_ Who was this Josh? Why wasn't he Ash? From his jet black hair, and his eyes, she could have sworn it was him. Her thoughts made her wander, and Josh could tell there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

Misty snapped out of her trance like mode, and she looked into his eyes again. God, he was beautiful, but this wasn't Ash. So? She bit her lip and thought about this. Here was this gorgeous guy, and she had no clue who he was. But she felt such a strong connection towards him. And she could still feel her heart beating a hundred miles an hour. It was done, decided. Misty smiled at him; his face still inches away. A new boost of confidence welled up inside of her.

"You say you're Josh right?"

"Right," he said smiling again.

"Well, I'm Misty, your opponent for today."

He took a step back and he had a completely shocked expression on his face.

"What? You're the gym leader here?" he leaned in again, "no way!"

"You bet. So how about it? You know you are so going to lose!"

Josh took a step around the desk, and now he was standing right next to Misty, who had found the strength in her knees again. His face leaned forward, and their eyes were what seemed like an inch away from each other.

"How much you want to bet?"

Josh smirked at her, and instantly her heart overrode her mind. He was something she wouldn't want to miss out on. She returned his smirk.

"A gym badge good enough?"

He stepped back and held out his hand in the direction of the arena.

"Good enough. Shall we go see then?"

"Yes, we should! Follow me."

As she passed by him they looked into each other's eyes, and it was like a spark attraction. While she walked towards the pool, she could feel his presence inches away from her back, and she smiled to herself.

On her desk was that blank envelope just sitting there.

..:-:..

Misty got on her platform and Josh got onto his across from her. The sun was now right above them, and the pool glistened, and reflected its sunlight onto the two trainers.

"You know the rules right?"

"How could I not? Two pokemon?"

"Why yes! How on earth could you know that?"

Misty was shocked at herself, she was being so different than she normally was. She was actually flirting with this guy, and from the looks of it, he was flirting back. This made her feel so good inside, but right then she had to concentrate on the battle.

"Wait, there is no referee."

"Oh don't worry, there won't be a need for one, because I'm going to cream you."

"Nuh uh, you just wait Misty. Shall we start?"

"Go right ahead."

"Come on out…"

Josh smacked himself on his head as one of his pokemon came out of its poke ball, when he didn't call it out. Misty laughed to herself. So he had had the same problem as she did with Psyduck?

"It's not funny!" Josh yelled from across the pool.

"Oh really? Why, I'm sorry then. Come on out Dewgong!"

Her pokemon rose from the depths of the pool and it did a flip in the air as it came up. Josh's Golem flinched backwards, but stayed its ground.

"This isn't fair Misty!"

"What's the matter Josh? Afraid you're going to lose?"

He regained his cool composure, and smirked.

"No way Misty. I can still win! Golem, use Earthquake attack!"

The pokemon nodded and it stomped on its platform. The water began to splash around from the impact, but Misty just smiled. She didn't even have to say anything, Dewgong was already up in the air, and when the waves subsided, it jumped into the water and disappeared. Josh was still smiling though. Misty didn't understand why though, in a few seconds she would have half of the battle won.

"Dewgong, come up and blast it!"

Josh didn't do anything though, he just stood there smiling as Dewgong sprung out of the water, and sent a blast of water right at Golem, knocking him out instantly.

"Looks like this battle is mine Josh!"

"I wouldn't be too confident Misty. Golem return! Come out Venasaur!"

The gigantic pokemon tried its hardest to keep itself on the little platform. Misty stifled a chuckle, as she saw Josh beam proudly. He had obviously done a lot of training with his pokemon. But that didn't matter; Misty already had this battle in the bag.

"I'll let you take the first move again, Josh."

He smiled at her and ruffled his black hair. Inside Misty's heart thudded like crazy against her chest, even though he was all the way on the other side of the pool.

"Really Misty? How kind of you! But this battle is mine."

Josh looked up at the glass roof above, and smiled to himself. Misty knew what he was going to do; all of her opponents thought that it would benefit them, but it never did.

"Venasaur! Use solar beam on Dewgong!"

Misty was the one now who stood there smiling while the huge pokemon gathered its solar energy. Josh saw the smile on her lips, and was now having second thoughts about his decision, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Dewgong! Ice beam now!"

The pokemon nodded and just as Venasaur's solar beam shot at Dewgong, Dewgong's ice beam enclosed it, and it followed the beam straight to Venasaur's head. The huge pokemon toppled over and it fainted.

"Hahaha! I won! Told you so Josh!"

He smiled and put his head down while he recalled his pokemon.

"Great job Dewgong!"

She knelt down by her pokemon and smiled genuinely. Josh's heart melted as he looked at how beautiful she was. The sun gleamed on her ginger head, and her white skirt flowed gently as she walked up to him. He was now an inch away from her.

"What did I tell you Josh? You can't beat me!"

He smiled at her, and inside her heart melted just as Josh's had.

"I guess I was just too distracted."

Misty felt a light blush spread across her cheeks. They stood there in silence, smiling at one another, until finally they heard the ring of the doorbell. Misty led the way again, and once again, she felt him even closer to her this time. When they got to the reception area, they saw the mailman at the door. Misty smiled and waved as she greeted him.

"Hiya Misty! You've got lots of mail today!"

"Oh wow! That is a lot! Thanks Fred!"

"Sure thing! See you tomorrow!"

"Okay! Bye!"

She had completely forgotten about the letter she wrote. When she got to the desk, she just flopped down all of the bills and payments. That's all they were, right? Her attention focused back to her guest. He was still smiling at her, and from the corner of her eye, she could see him looking at her. A faint blush spread across her cheeks again.

"Misty?"

"Yeah Josh?"

"I wanted to know… do you like ice cream?"

Her head began to spin around, and she felt so much happiness that she could burst right then and there. She beamed at him.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well then, we should go get some? Shouldn't we?"

She nodded, and he took her hand in his. They walked out of the gym, and she turned the sign around, so that is said 'Closed'. Luckily, there was an ice cream cart not too far away from the gym.

"A double vanilla scoop for me… and…"

"A double mint scoop for me, no chocolate bits though."

Misty took her ice cream cone and began to lick at it quickly. After a few seconds of this, she looked up to see Josh smiling and laughing at her. Misty wiped her mouth with a napkin, and then she when Josh's eyes were closed because he was laughing so hard, she pushed the ice cream right into his mouth. Unluckily though, he had closed his mouth right when she did that, so the ice cream squished on his face. Misty's eyes popped out, and now she was the one laughing.

Josh wiped away the ice cream, and gave her a smirk.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?"

Misty shook her head, but she was still laughing.

"Okay then. What about this?"

He took his ice cream cone, and did the same thing as she had done. His target didn't land on her mouth though. The ice cream splattered all over her left cheek. The coldness stopped her laughter at once.

"Josh!"

She shrieked and she began to panic. He chuckled to himself as he tried to calm her down.

"Misty… Misty just calm down… come on…"

He grabbed her arms, and so she stood still. He let go, and took a napkin, and gingerly wiped off all the ice cream on her cheek. Josh tossed the wet napkins aside and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"See… it's all better now…"

His touch sent shivers up her spine, and the distance between them disappeared. His eyes were an inch away from hers, and she lost all of her self-control. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers, and for the first time in her life, she thought she was in love.

She pulled back quickly at this thought, and gently smiled at him. Misty kissed his cheek, and she let his arm wrap around her shoulder as they began to walk away. Her smile vanished as thoughts of the person she thought she had loved came back to her. She looked up at him, and she could have sworn she saw Ash's face instead of Josh's. Misty shook her head; no, it was Josh. She bit her lip, and let herself melt into his warmth.

Maybe it was time to move on after all.

**A/N:** Please don't hate me for putting in Josh… he's important… and you'll see why soon enough! Please review! I would appreciate any comments! And I'll reply back too!

**NEXT:** Yeah, more of Josh, but please keep reading! Ash will come into this fic soon enough!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Misty! I've got something to show you!"

She smiled and ran to catch up to him.

"What is it Josh?"

"Close your eyes."

He put a bandana around her head and he held her hands together.

"Josh! I can't see anything!"

"That's the point," he said with a smile and she could hear it in his voice.

It had been a couple of months since she first met him that day in her gym. Josh was so great; she really did like him, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that kept bothering her.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

Josh lifted the bandana off, and Misty's eyes grew wide, as did her smile. In her hands was a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Her eyes began to water as she threw her hands around his neck, and she kissed him fiercely. She pulled away and looked into his eyes softly.

"Josh, thank you…"

"No, thank you…"

He pulled her into him again, and kissed her. Misty lost her thoughts. Where did that nagging feeling go? It disappeared, for now.

They went back to the gym; Josh was now living with her. Another reason why she felt so obliged to be with him; he just couldn't stand to leave her by herself. Josh was always taking her best interests to heart, and she even thought sometimes that her feelings had really grown into love. But she couldn't think of that at the moment. There was another huge pile of letters on her desk. Misty rolled her eyes and then laughed.

"Look, Fred must have come in and dropped these off."

She began to sort through them.

"Bill, bill, bill, another bill. Why do I have so many bills?"

She was about to reach for the last one, but it fell out of her hands and into the wastebasket. Josh pulled her away from his desk and began to tickle her at her sides.

"That's because you are so popular, that they want all of your money! It's like you're a celebrity Misty!"

She laughed, and pleaded with him to stop it.

"Josh… Josh, I… can't… breathe… stop ittt…"

Just then, he pulled her into him once again, and kissed her. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his embrace. When she opened her eyes she could tell he was thinking about something, because his eyes looked clouded. Suddenly the phone rang, Misty smiled as she stepped away from him and answered it.

"Yes? Misty of the Cerulean City Gym, how may I help you?"

Her eyes looked up to Josh, who was holding up his hand to his ear, and began to mock her. She made a face, and threw a pen at him jokingly. It hit him on his hand, and he pretended to seem hurt.

"Oh, hi Lily! How are you?"

Misty nodded her head a couple of times, and soon she took another pen and scribbled something down on a pad of paper.

"Yeah, okay! Sounds great! See you soon!"

She put the phone down and stood up.

"Josh, looks like we need to go shopping."

"Shopping? Why?" he asked impatience already growing inside of him.

"It's Lily, she's going to have a baby shower tomorrow, and we're invited of course. Somehow she just has to remember to invite me at the _last_ minute."

Josh chuckled.

"Hey, it's not funny!"

"Yeah it is."

"_Ugh…"_

Misty stomped away from him and went towards the gym. While she was doing this, she heard the bell ring from the room she had just left. She rolled her eyes; Josh could take care of it. Soon, she was already on the platform at the pool. In a few minutes, she saw Josh and a young boy enter the arena.

"You have an opponent today."

"Oh do I?"

She seemed angry with him still. Josh let it slide.

"Yes, you do."

The boy got up eagerly on the other side of the pool.

"My name is Bash Gettum! And I'm from Viridian City!"

Her heart stopped. This kid, was so young, and her heart ached slightly. He reminded her so much of Ash, and his name! She could have sworn he was going to say, _"And I'm from Pallet Town!"_ Josh headed towards the middle of the pool, and waved two flags in the air.

"This battle is between Misty of Cerulean City Gym…"

He paused and looked at her. She on the other hand looked away. Josh sighed.

"And Bash from Viridian City. The rules are: two pokemon allowed. You may now begin!"

Misty smiled brightly.

"Come on out Staryu!"

The starfish pokemon twirled up from the pool of water, and landed with a bow onto its platform. The kid just smirked.

"You just watch Misty! I'm going to win! Come on Charmander!"

Her eyes widened. This was just getting really weird. A kid, whose name was just like his, and now his pokemon was like Ash's pokemon too? She relaxed; lots of little kids could have a Charmander.

"Sorry Bash, but you're not going to win."

"Am too! Charmander, flamethrower!"

"Staryu, water gun."

Misty's pokemon evaded the flames, and jumped up into the air. A stream of water shot out at Charmander and he stumbled backwards, finally falling onto its side. Josh waved up a red flag.

"Charmander is unable to battle. Misty wins the round."

"Charmander, return."

Misty could tell the kid was disappointed, but there was so much hope in his eyes, just like Ash.

"Okay, now for my secret weapon! Pikachu come on out!"

Misty practically fell over. Right in front of her was a small yellow mouse that reminded her so much of another mouse she loved. Her heart ached, and her thoughts swirled in her head.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt Staryu!"

The mouse pokemon nodded its head, and it zapped the starfish with a bolt of electricity. Misty couldn't even react in time because she was so caught up with her thoughts. Finally she came back to the sound of Josh's voice.

"Staryu is unable to battle. The round goes to Bash."

He shot his hand up in victory, and Misty smiled weakly. From the side of the gym, she saw Josh looking at her with worry. She didn't lose this easily. Misty stood up and regained her composure. This was just a little kid, and she was going to beat him.

"Okay, if that's how you want to play it. Starmie!"

The radiant pokemon swam out from under the depths of the pool.

"Pikachu, give it another thunderbolt!"

This time, Starmie evaded the attack, and Misty smirked.

"Starmie, dive!"

The starfish dived down into the pool again, and Bash seemed to panic. Pikachu just looked around with confusion. Finally an idea hit him.

"Pikachu! Shock the water!"

Too late. The water started to swirl downward in a whirlpool. Pikachu's platform went with it, and minutes later, Pikachu floated up to the top with circles in its eyes. Josh shot up the red flag again.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Misty is the winner."

"Pikachu!"

Bash ran to his pokemon, and collected him in his arms.

"You did a great job."

Misty walked over to the little kid and shook his hand.

"Yes you did. I'm impressed with your talent. Next time, I hope we can have a rematch."

The young kid nodded with a huge smile on his face, and then he ran out of the gym. Misty sighed. How was it that her heart was so sad? Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She jerked him away, and began to walk towards the entrance again.

"Misty! Wait!"

Her pace quickened. She didn't want to be near him. He had really hurt her feelings, because she meant it when she said it wasn't funny. Her sisters were always treating her like a baby sister who didn't know anything, even though she knew far more than they ever would. She was about to head out the doors of the gym, when he caught up to her. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and even though she pushed, and tried to pull away, his grip was too strong. Finally, she gave up. Josh leaned into her shoulder.

"Misty… I'm sorry…"

She turned around slowly, and looked at him. What she saw had shocked her; it was Ash. No, it wasn't, because his face faded away. Misty shivered, and Josh pulled her close into him. That hadn't happened since the first day she met him. Why was it happening again now? She pulled away slowly, and looked into his eyes. The thought had just struck her. Misty had never asked anything about his background. She didn't even know his last name… well he didn't know hers, but still.

"Josh? Do you know why I got angry with you?"

"No…"

"My sisters have always put me down, ever since I can remember. When I told you about how she waited to the last minute, I was angry with that, and you laughed, and said it was funny."

Josh looked away with shame on his face.

"I'm sorry Misty… I didn't know."

She took his face into her hands, and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"It's okay. Now you know."

..:-:..

"Oh Misty! Josh! Thank you like, so much!"

Lily hugged her sister, as she examined the two little outfits for the baby. One was a little pink dress, and the other was a light pastel green. When Lily looked away, Misty looked at Josh and rolled her eyes. They stifled their laughs. Time passed by, and soon, the shower was over.

"Thank you so much for like coming! See you soon Misty!"

"Bye Lily! Good luck with everything!"

They waved their good-byes and began to walk home. It was around nine o'clock, and the moon was high in the sky looking down on them. Misty and Josh walked hand in hand down the path by the docks. Soon, they were coming to a stop near Misty's favorite lake. The only thing she enjoyed about visiting Lily was that the mountains were close by, and the lake was always beautiful at night.

"Misty, let's go this way."

She looked at him closely.

"What do you have for me now?"

He kissed her gently.

"It's a surprise."

..:-:..

He walked with a quickened pace, even though he was beyond tired. His little companion was at his side, and even he was a few strides in front of him. The man smiled as he saw the sign. _'Welcome to Cerulean City- The Water Front.'_ The city seemed quiet, most likely because it was such a late hour and everyone would be asleep. Maybe he could go get a room at the Pokemon Center. No, he knew where he could get a room, free of charge, and much more comfortable than a bunk bed.

Finally, he made it to the circular building and smiled. Sadly, his smile vanished when he came up to the locked doors.

'_Out.'_

He knew of only one other place that she would have gone at this time of night, so he began his long agonized walk there.

..:-:..

"Misty, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

She giggled.

"Only about a million times."

"Well, today you are exceptionally beautiful, even more beautiful than the shimmering lake."

"Josh…"

He shushed her, and looked into her eyes deeply.

"You know, that day when I walked into the gym, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I just saw you, and I knew that I had to do something."

"So you asked for a gym battle?"

"Of course. It turned out I was right. You were beautiful and amazingly talented."

She blushed even now, when she had been with him for over two months.

"I love you Misty."

He pulled her into him, and she kissed him with so much love that she had never felt before. She pulled away and smiled weakly.

"I love you too."

The moonlight bounced off of his face, and it made it glow so stunningly. Her heart started to beat madly. He loved her, he actually had said it right then, in the most beautiful setting possible. They kissed again, and this time it brimmed with happiness, and a true feeling radiated from Misty. Josh picked her up, and spun her around as she laughed freely. He put her down, and he took her hand in his. Suddenly, she saw a figure in the distance. It was coming closer at a fast pace, and when he finally was in the moonlight, her mouth dropped open. Misty took a step back, and her hand fell out of his.

"Ash!"

He greeted her with a wide smile. She ran up to him, and her arms found themselves around his neck. Pikachu jumped up onto her shoulder, and she laughed. Josh turned around slowly. His face expressed sadness, and a deep feeling of sudden hatred.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this chapter was short, shorter than the last one too… but look who it is! Ash Ketchum, finally in this fic! Lol Reviews? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ash! What are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly and Misty's heart was reminded of something she felt long ago.

"I'm here to see you of course! Didn't you get my letter?"

Misty now remembered that letter that she had carelessly let fall into the wastebasket.

"No… I didn't… but I'm so glad you're here! It's been so long!"

"Yeah, it sure has! You look great Misty!"

"So do you! You look like you've grown up so much!"

And it did. He was taller for a fact, almost as tall as Josh even. And his hair was really nice now… just like Josh again. Although his eyes were so different than Josh's could ever be. They glowed with warmth that made her heart melt. As she looked at him even more closely, she could tell he had become well built and strong in the passing years. She had missed out on so much.

"Ahem…"

Misty heard Josh cough right then, and she almost completely forgot he had been right behind her.

"Oh! I completely forgot! Ash, this is my boyfriend! His name is…"

"JOSH?"

"Hello Ash."

Misty looked at the two of them with her eyes popping out. Ash, Josh, she looked at Ash, then Josh again. Something was just so familiar about them. Ash was now looking at Josh with the same hatred that Josh was feeling for him. Misty just couldn't believe it.

"How on earth do you know each other?" she practically yelled.

"Oh, it's hard not to forget your brother Misty, but it seems like Josh has done that with skill."

Misty almost fainted, but Josh caught her, and hugged his arms around her. He stroked her hair gently, and motioned her to awake. Slowly, she stood up on her own, and tried to be calm.

"Josh, is Ash really your brother?"

"Yeah, he's my little brother."

She just couldn't believe it. The two people she cared about the most in the world, were really brothers. Suddenly, she got really angry and she flared up at her boyfriend.

"Why did you never tell me Ash was your brother?"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew him… _so well_?"

Ash dug his foot into the ground as he observed the scene. It felt so weird, seeing his brother again, after what must have been ten years, since right before he started his journey. Then again, it was even weirder to see him with Misty, it made him sort of angry. Why?

Misty bit her lip. Josh had just told her that he loved her, and what did she do? She ran right up to Ash, hugged him and cooed over him like it was him that really said it. A faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Josh. Really I am."

She kissed him on the corner of his mouth, and he hugged her. He loved her so much, and really, he did. Josh didn't ever want to lose her, and he was beginning to think that he would.

"It's okay."

"You see, Ash and I met maybe, what, ten years ago, when he first started his pokemon journey."

"Yeah, right after you abandoned us!"

Ash was now right in front of his brother, and he was ready for a fight. His brother didn't deserve to live.

"I'm sorry if you were too young to know what it meant for me to go away. I needed space. Mom and you treated me like a little kid."

"But I needed you! I looked up to you! And the only reason why I've tried to become the best, is so I could be like you, and eventually better! Glad I did do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since Misty didn't get the letter, I'll explain. I'm returning from winning the Fariya League! I'm the best pokemon trainer in the world!"

Misty looked at his face while he was saying this, and her heart went everywhere like crazy mad. She felt it tugging at inside her chest, and she just wanted to kiss Ash right then. But wait, didn't she love Josh?

"Ash, that's amazing! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, I really can't. There is no way you are the best."

"I so am! I've dropped the trophy off at home. Mom is really proud of me. She's sad though to not know anything about you. Do you know how much it kills mom to not know anything about her son? You haven't called us or anything!"

Misty was running this through her mind, and sadness overwhelmed her heart. And not just for Ash, but maybe for herself for falling for a guy who would do something like that.

"You don't know anything about me!" Josh replied angrily.

"Yeah! I don't! You're my brother and I have no clue what you are like."

"Well, I'll show you! Come out Golem!"

Misty rolled her eyes. She began to shiver; it was almost around midnight, and there they were, near the lake, having a battle.

"Fine, I'll show you why I'm the best! I haven't worked for ten years for nothing! It's your turn Pikachu! Show him what we are made of!"

"Ash! No, don't use Pikachu!"

Josh looked at her with confusion.

"Misty, why are you taking his side?"

"Oh… um, sorry Ash, but Josh is going to win."

This was too much. She couldn't pick between the both of them. It was just too confusing for her heart and mind to deal with it right now. She walked over to a near by bench, and watched the short match unfold.

"You know, for being the best, you sure are stupid when it comes to pokemon types!"

Ash just flashed him a smirk.

"Right… you just think that!"

Josh had had enough. His little brother was not going to win, and he was going to prove to Misty who the better one really was.

"Golem, use earthquake!"

Ash smiled again.

"Pikachu, use Agility, and jump off of Golem!"

The yellow mouse nodded, and obeyed. Golem was too slow, and by the time he stomped his feet, Pikachu was already in the air above him. Then he came back down on his head, and the shock was absorbed in Golem's feet, so Pikachu wasn't the least bit hurt. Pikachu ran towards the lake. It knew what Ash was thinking, because they had won the championship like this. Josh growled, and tried not to show his humiliation. It was one thing when he battled Misty, but this was his baby kid brother.

"Golem, use rock throw!"

The pokemon nodded and did as it was told. It seemed as if Pikachu was buried under the rocks, and Misty gave out a little gasp and covered her mouth.

"See Ash, I told you, you can't be the best."

"Want to bet on it?"

"What?"

Josh looked stricken when he saw Pikachu pop out from behind the rocks, unscathed. His nostrils flared.

"Golem! Use Rollout on Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, dodge."

Such a simple command, yet it won him the battle. Golem saw Pikachu hid behind the pile of rocks, so it aimed itself for that. The rocks had become stable however, so Golem rolled up onto the tall pile, and went on soaring into the lake. Golem was now soaking wet.

"Thunderbolt him."

Pikachu sent a blaze of yellow light and it illuminated the air and night around them. The bolt of electricity was sent into the lake, and the shock had reached Golem. In a few seconds, Josh saw his pokemon faint. The red light was sent from its poke ball, and soon Golem was back inside.

"Looks like you beat me with a little yellow mouse."

"Looks like."

Ash smiled at his older brother, but Josh just turned away, and started to walk away without saying good-bye. Misty bit her lip. She knew she had to go talk to him. Quickly, Misty ran to Ash.

"Ash, here's the key to the gym. I have to go talk to him."

"What? Are you serious? You're choosing him over me?"

She gave him an exasperated look.

"Ash, please. Don't do this to me. Do you think it's that easy for me? I mean, you're my best friend…" she paused, and closed her eyes, "and he's my boyfriend. And it just so happens, that somehow you two are brothers."

Ash couldn't resist himself, she looked so different now, and all he wanted to do was make her happy. So he smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry Misty. Go catch up to him, Pikachu and I will be back at the gym."

"Thank you Ash, really."

She smiled, and for a second, Misty just felt like not moving her feet at all, she just wanted to be with Ash. Abruptly, she turned around, and began to jog at a slight pace so she could catch up with Josh. There was a figure walking somewhat forcefully down the road, and as he passed the fences, he hit them with force and frustration. Each time he did this, Misty jolted back in shock. Finally, she caught up to him, and before he could hit the fence again, she stepped right in front of him.

"What do you want Misty? Why aren't you with Ash?"

Misty felt so guilty inside, he had seemed so hurt, and it was her fault. She quickly found herself wrapping her arms around him tightly, and letting her tears fall freely. Josh softened as he saw the person he loved in such pain.

"Josh, I'm so sorry. I do love you, I do. Don't think anything otherwise."

The tears slowly faded away, as she looked up into his eyes. She didn't feel that spark like she did when she looked into Ash's eyes. Were her words empty promises? Josh lifted her chin, and kissed her gracefully. She melted into the feeling. His kiss was so tender and she really did feel his love in it. Then how come she was thinking about Ash kissing her instead? Somehow Josh knew that her kiss wasn't the same as before. So he poured even more of his love for her into it, and that just did Misty in. He wasn't Ash; he was Josh. With him, she had something so much more than a friend; she had something she could possibly never have with Ash, a love interest. At that moment, she giggled, and Josh smiled at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You're tickling me again!"

"Oh really?"

Josh's eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Misty knew she had to be strong. Josh loved her, and she knew that for a fact. It wasn't some daydream fantasy; it was real. What she had felt for Ash all that time ago, it couldn't have been love. It just couldn't, because she was feeling too guilty as it was.

"Josh," he could see her breath, it had gotten that cold, "stop, please."

He looked over her worryingly. She was shivering and she didn't have a coat, neither did he. So Josh did the only logical thing possible. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her home, while she cuddle up close to him for warmth. When they finally reached the gym, the lights were on, but no one was in there, so it seemed. Misty and Josh reached the kitchen, and on the table was the most unbelievable thing.

There was a batch of freshly made chocolate chip cookies, and two mugs filled with hot cocoa. Misty bit back the tears in her eyes. How come Ash just had to be like that? How come he had to be so like… Ash? That night, Misty struggled to fall asleep, because somewhere in the back of her mind, her feelings interfered, and her conscious wouldn't lose the battle. So she got up and went back to the kitchen. There were still a few cookies left, so she smiled and took one with her. On her way to the front entrance of the gym, she could have sworn, something was making her go there. Finally she reached the receptionist desk and she quickly looked for the wastebasket. Sure enough, the letter was still there. Her heart started to race madly as she saw her name on the envelope, in his scribbled writing. She couldn't help but smile.

'_Misty-_

_I'm really sorry that I haven't written to you or anything in the past like, what? Ever since I last saw you in Pallet Town I guess. Wow, that is a long time! I bet you wouldn't even recognize me! Oh, and Pikachu too! He's gotten super strong! His shock would leave your hair fried! I can just picture your reaction! Haha, anyways, want to know a little secret? I'm finally the best trainer on the planet! Yeah! I know, isn't that so cool? It was in the Fairay League, with only the best people, and I won! I wish you would have been there though, it was so exciting Misty! Well, since I'm done with my dream, I guess I'll be coming home then! And you know what that means? I get to see you! I'll be at your gym any day now! I'm sending this from Brock's house. Can you believe he actually got married? Who would have guessed? All right then, I'll see you soon. I've missed you tons, but not the whacks on the head, I guess I don't miss that! _

_-Ash'_

Misty reread the letter what seemed like a dozen times. Each time something else would get to her that would make her laugh, cry, or just smile. Ash really was something special.

* * *

**A/N:** Short once again… what's wrong with me? Lol Thoughts or comments? Then please review! Thanks again! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ahh… this is much better… length wise lol so sorry I couldn't get it up sooner! "You are on the computer AGAIN? Get off now!" … that's pretty much how it happened lol

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_The warm embrace around Misty was so different. But she was completely lost in it, but did she care? Misty would live forever in the feeling she was feeling. Suddenly, the man pulled away from her and she screamed after him. Finally his face turned towards her, and she smiled as she rushed back to his embrace._

"_Ash, please don't go. Please don't leave me."_

"_Don't worry… I won't."_

Misty woke up and when she opened her eyes, she saw Ash's face looking at her again. She blinked. No, it wasn't Ash; it was Josh. He smiled sweetly at her, and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Good morning sunshine."

She smiled at him, but behind her smile was guilt, once again.

"Good morning sweetie. What time is it?"

Misty sat up in her bed groggily and stretched out her arms.

"It's already eight thirty."

"What?" she said in shock.

"I said it's already eight thirty. Last night must have gotten to you more than you think."

She took his hand and stood up. After she came back from the bathroom, she was amazed to see Josh standing there with a tray. On it was a vase with a single rose in it, and her breakfast. She couldn't believe how alike they both were.

"Misty, get back into bed. I'm treating you to the luxuries of Café Josh."

He flashed his winning smile at her again, and she caved in. As he put the tray down, she gave him a warm hug. But it wasn't anything special; she didn't feel any kind of special spark. So all she did was give him a small kiss on the cheek and whispered softly into his ear.

"Thank you."

Josh watched as she slowly ate her breakfast, and with that guilty smile on her face. She didn't know it, but he had heard her say what she had said in her dream, and it was eating at his insides just knowing that she really didn't care about him at all.

After a while, she finished her breakfast, and got ready. Outside, it was becoming really cold, and the news had said that there was a good chance for a white Christmas. So knowing this, she dressed warmly. She put on a snug pair of jeans and a yellow sweater. Misty didn't really feel like doing anything special to her hair, so she just combed it and pulled some of it back with a pin on each side.

Downstairs, she was met by the all too familiar voices of the brothers.

"I told you already! Mom didn't care about me at all! So why should I have stayed?"

"Well, _I_ cared about you back then at least! You were my big brother! I looked up to you!"

"I'm sorry all right? Do you have to keep nagging me about it?"

They stopped their argument when they saw Misty come into the kitchen. Ash and Josh just went on eating their breakfast, like nothing had happened. Misty sighed; she didn't like it, all of the arguing, especially between the two people she cared about most.

"Okay, if I'm going to have a nice Christmas, then the two of you better quit it. I understand that you two have family issues, but as long as you are under my roof, all of that is going to be put aside. Understood?"

Both of them gave her a confirming nod and she smiled.

"So, what are we doing today guys?"

"_Guys_?"

She looked at Josh sternly, and then smiled again.

"Ash, you want to come with us today? We are going holiday shopping at the mall."

"Oh… sorry Misty, I can't. I have to go do something else while I'm here. I'll be back later. You two have fun! Pikachu? There you are. Let's go."

Josh and Misty watched as the two of them left out of the door. As soon as he heard it close, Josh turned to Misty and grimaced.

"Misty, I don't know how you can stand him!"

This shocked Misty straight to her core. She looked at him angrily.

"What do you mean? Sure he can be annoying sometimes, but his intentions are good! I don't see why you have such a problem with him! I mean, he _is_ your brother! I hope you don't intend on being like my sisters. Why not go date one of them?"

"Misty!"

"It's true! You barely know anything about me! Only yesterday did you find out about how mean they are! Knowing that, couldn't you have made some kind of effort to be nicer to Ash? It hurts to know that he has a brother like I have my sisters."

"Misty, I'm sorry."

She felt guilty again as he wrapped his arms around her. But this time, her anger hadn't subsided fully. She still felt the sting of the reality that Josh wasn't at all what she made of him. But she let it go.

"Okay okay. Let's get going. The crowds are going to be terrible today! Tomorrow being Christmas and all. I can't believe we waited this long to go shopping!"

"I can believe it."

She hit him playfully on the shoulder and they laughed. Time to go do some hardcore shopping.

..:-:..

It had been hours since that morning. Misty was still feeling like she could get some more hours in, but Josh, being as he was the one caring all of the bags, had had enough of it. After they ate lunch, Misty dragged him over to yet another store. But before they reached it, Misty spotted the cutest thing. Children were waiting in line to go sit on Santa's lap.

"Josh! Can we please go? I haven't done this in so long! It will be fun!"

"Misty, isn't this what children do?"

"Yeah, but still."

She could sense he was already becoming annoyed. Was he annoyed with anything associated with something that was twenty and below? It seemed now that she fit into that category too. During their wait in line, a mother had to run to go get her children, and as they zoomed past, Josh almost fell over while he was holding onto the shopping bags.

"Watch it lady!"

Misty stood there gaping at him. Who was he, and what had he done with caring, loving, affectionate Josh? Maybe she was finally seeing his true colors. The group of children ran back to the line, and Misty stopped them with a huge smile on her face.

"Miss! Miss! My children?"

She was laughing hysterically as the children played with her purse. Josh on the other hand, couldn't stand it at all, and he was wincing in pain from the noise. That was it.

"Misty, I'm going."

"What? Josh!"

"I'll see you back at the gym. I can't take this anymore!"

She watched him go, as the woman took her children back. Misty felt her boyfriend's presence leave, but for some reason, it didn't matter. She was happy, and that's all that she cared about, her own happiness. Then it hit her, a realization that came so fast, she didn't even expect it. If she wasn't happy with Josh, then why was she with him? Was it even right to tag him along?

But she couldn't finish her thoughts, because at that moment, she heard a husky voice.

"Next!"

She walked over to Santa briskly and smiling her head off like she was one of the kids.

"So, I see you're not a little girl anymore! You still believe in Santa?"

Misty smiled. For some reason, she felt so comfortable with this person. It was like she knew him, but it was Santa duh, not someone she knew, right?

"I sure do. Would you like to know what I want for Christmas?"

"Why of course! What can I get you for Christmas this year?"

"I want someone perfect for Christmas! Someone who I know is right for me."

"But don't you already have that special someone?"

She looked completely shocked.

"How did you know?"

The man let out a small chuckle.

"I only thought you would. You _are_ pretty you know."

She let out a small chuckle, and then rolled her eyes.

"Um… I think that's it for me. Thanks."

"Oh wait! The picture! Say cheese!"

Misty hesitantly smiled as the man with the camera took the picture.

"Che-eese?"

Her smile was awkward, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get off of Pervert Santa.

"You can pick up your picture with the elves."

She really didn't want the picture, but what she saw made it irresistible to go to the elves. Her smile gave it all away.

"_Ash?_ Ash! What are you doing here? _In that_!"

He turned around and a bright pink shade made its way to his cheeks. He couldn't hide the fact anymore.

"Yeah… um, remember I said I had to go do something? Well, this is it. I got a job for today. Needed some extra money. They paid upfront. So I'm stuck in this elf costume for about another four hours."

"Pika, pika pi!"

Suddenly, the yellow mouse came out from behind him, but instead of hilarious laughs, she let out a cute 'aww'. She fixed the pokemon's hat and smiled.

"All right then Ash, I'll be back here in four hours as you say."

"What? Really? But what about Josh?"

"Oh, him. Well he decided to go home, just like that. I swear, sometimes I just don't know about him! He seems so distant and oh I don't know anymore Ash."

"Hey! Get back to work elf!"

Ash shrugged his shoulders and went back to the pictures. As she left Santa's workshop, she watched him. He wasn't at all like his brother; instead she saw the warm, loving, affectionate person she thought was in Josh, in his brother Ash. She saw him play with the next group of kids that wanted to get their Santa picture.

Four hours was a long time. So with a heavy sigh, Misty walked home. She really didn't want to go back to Josh, she rather spend time with Ash. Okay, if she felt that way, then there was no way out of it; she didn't love Josh, she wasn't even sure she liked him. Then what made her think she did?

Misty walked into the gym, to find Josh standing at the receptionist desk.

"Hi Josh," she said carelessly.

"Misty, _where _have you been?"

"_Jeez_ Josh! Calm down! It was only a half hour since I last saw you! I was with Ash at the mall!"

"Oh of course, with Ash!"

"Josh, is there something so wrong with that?"

"Well for one, _I'm_ your boyfriend, he's just your friend, or am I wrong about that?"

She looked at him half exasperated.

"How can you even say that? Of course _you _are my boyfriend! I-"

"I don't want to hear it anymore."

His eyes were so full of sadness and she seemed to finally understand why. Oh, but she felt so guilty again. She just wanted to go up to him and make everything okay again. So that is what she did. As Josh rounded to the back of the desk, Misty flung her arms around him, but he pushed her away, but not before giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Misty… stop pretending."

At this, her heart sped up and she felt like she was going to become dizzy.

"What… what are you saying?"

"I know you don't care about me… not like you care about someone else. I heard you this morning."

Her mind raced back to that morning. What had she said? She only had that… that dream. Dread spread over her, but in her mind she knew what he was saying was true.

"Josh, I'm sorry."

He put his finger to her lips and smiled gently.

"I do love you Misty, I want you to know that. But now I know the truth, and so I'm going to…"

Josh picked up two bags from behind the desk and Misty gasped.

"Leave?"

He nodded and a small tear fell from her eye. She watched as he left the gym wordlessly, and it hurt her so much that she felt like crying, bursting out on the spot, and running after him.

But she didn't.

..:-:..

The rest of the time she spent just cleaning up the gym and her house, putting up the decorations she bought, and putting up the Christmas tree. She lit the fireplace and waited a while. Finally the four hours had passed and Misty made her way to the mall.

"Ash! Pikachu!"

She saw them standing near the now closed Santa's workshop store. Misty ran up to them, and Pikachu jumped into her arms. They laughed and then Misty decided she had to tell him right off the bat.

"Ash, I need to tell you something."

He looked at her anxiously and nodded.

"Josh and I broke up a couple of hours ago. He left."

"_What?_ Are you okay? That's so typical of him!"

She was amazed at how angry he was and how worried he was as well. His arm was around her shoulder and she smiled as the warm embrace she felt in her dream came alive again.

"Ash, don't worry, I'm fine. To tell you the truth, I guess I didn't really like him that much to begin with. It was just so familiar with him because I guess he reminded me so much of you."

Her friend smiled, and then he began to walk away. Just like the dream, she reached out towards him, and he stopped.

"Ash! Don't leave me! Please don't go!"

He took her hand and smiled.

"Oh come on Misty, did you really think I was so much like Josh that I would leave you? Come on; let's go get some food! I'm starving!"

She chuckled as he grabbed her hand and along with Pikachu, they went and found a fast food diner in the mall.

"So Misty! Have you been living it up in the gym?"

"Haha, sure you could call it living it up, but I'm really lonely, if it weren't for Josh, I'd probably be bored out of my mind for the past two months!"

"Wow… two months huh?"

"Yeah, but it really wasn't much. Just sort of spur of the moment, no excitement."

As she said this, millions of flash backs popped into her head of when she was on an adventure with Ash.

"You know, I don't think I've had _any_ excitement since our last adventure. That was so long ago Ash! And now I can't even go with you anywhere because you are already the best!"

He laughed and then almost chocked on his drink. She gave him a worried glance.

"Ash, didn't your mother always tell you not to laugh while you drank?"

"Yeah, but you made me laugh!"

They both sat there laughing then. Time passed by and they caught up with each other about what they had been doing for the past couple of years. The two of them hadn't even realized that it was already dark outside.

"Oh wow. It's getting late. You want to go home Misty?"

"You know what Ash? I really don't. Do you want to go to the lake like yesterday?"

Inside, Ash rejoiced at hearing her say that. It was perfect, his plan was perfect, and it was great timing, especially with Josh gone and all. They walked to the lake laughing to each other along the way, and Pikachu occasionally running ahead of them. When they got there, Misty couldn't believe her eyes. There was snow, snow maybe two or three inches deep! She let out a joyous laugh.

"Ash! Can you believe this? There's snow here! In Cerulean City! It must be a miracle!"

He just watched as she danced around in the snow amused. Of course it wasn't a miracle, just with the help of some of his pokemon, and the move 'Blizzard'. It was cold enough any way, so the snow wouldn't have melted. Everything was going to be perfect.

Boom.

Ash wiped away the snow from his face and it revealed a frown. He picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball.

"Misty, you are so going to get it!"

"No Ash… it wasn't me…" she said slyly.

Right then she turned around and was going to run, but the snowball had already hit her in the back. She looked at him with shock, but laughed it off.

"Ash Ketchum, you better get over here!"

She picked up some snow in her hand, and began to chase him around. As she did this, the snow fell from her hand and now she was just chasing him. Ash turned around abruptly, and it was a good thing that he did, because at that moment Misty slipped on some ice. He caught her in his strong arms… strong? Misty looked up at him, at his soft smile, his warm inviting eyes and that jet black hair that could never be groomed; it was always somewhat messy. She stood up, but his arms were around her, and her hands placed on his chest. The wind slowly blew her hair into her face, but he tucked it behind her ear. Suddenly, they both looked up at the tree above them.

Mistletoe.

* * *

**A/N:** hahaha! Cliffie! Yes, I know, (starts to back away from angry mob) but I had to! It fits in! lol… sorry to say that the next chapter will be the last! But I'll make it extra good! Lol Stay tuned! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Misty looked back at Ash, he wasn't smiling anymore. Instead he looked serious, and in his eyes was a longing, she saw it. He saw it in her eyes too. Her arms found their way up around his neck, and their faces leaned in towards each other. Their hearts raced madly as light snow began to fall slowly all around them. His hands pulled her in close and she closed her eyes, she lost herself in everything. Everything felt so right, so different too. Finally, she felt his lips on hers, and she completely melted into his loving embrace. It seemed that they kissed each other for so long, but this new feeling that budded up inside of them, just exploded out. Misty pulled away for air and breathed heavily as did Ash.

His eyes bubbled with excitement and hers were filled with overwhelming joy. She was speechless. Josh had never kissed her like that, with so much love, so much compassion. Ash knew that she was his friend, but he felt something much more for her, and he had realized this after years away from the furious red head. He had missed her so much, that he just couldn't take it anymore. Only one thing could provide an answer as to why he felt that way; he was in love with her.

When he had found out that she was dating Josh, he of course was heart broken, but he only wanted the best for Misty, so he let it slide. But he could tell by her actions and words, that she really didn't care for him as much as she led on. Hopefully he had thought right, and it turned out he did, because there she stood smiling at him.

"Ash… that was… incredible!"

"Well you know me!"

"Yeah, dense and brain dead when it comes to emotions!"

They were still holding onto each other and Ash furrowed his eye brows once again as Misty began to laugh. Right in the middle of her laughter, he leaned in again, and kissed her once more. This had to have been a dream. There was no way that what Misty had dreamed of for so long had become reality.

But it was. Ash and Misty walked back to the gym hand in hand. His arm draped over her shoulder for warmth and Pikachu ran in front of them. Misty opened the doors and found the fireplace still on and heating up the living room. Ash took off Misty's coat as well as his own and then he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Mademoiselle Misty, would you like some hot cocoa and cookies? It's the house special!"

Misty laughed as Ash smiled sheepishly like always. She nodded and he started making his specialty. Misty didn't doubt that it was probably the only thing he knew how to make. While they waited for the cookies to bake, Ash and Misty toasted each other with their warm cocoa.

"To us!"

"To us!"

They took a sip and then Misty smiled.

"Ash, did you plan on doing that all along? Going up there and kissing me?"

He turned a shade of pink, but laughed it off.

"Well, I was hoping that you would get rid of Josh soon. Otherwise I wouldn't have done that."

Misty set her cup down and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

"Ash, I have never met a more sincere, warm hearted and kind person as you."

She gave him a long kiss, and it was only interrupted because of the sound of the oven timer going off. Ash took out the cookies and jumped around excitedly. Misty wanted to reach for a cookie but he lightly tapped her hand away and waved his finger.

"Ah ah ah! It's still too hot! You've got to blow on them like this."

Ash started to blow on the cookies and the steam slowly evaporated into the air. Misty joined in and felt giddy to be doing something a kid would do. But strangely she was reminded of herself, acting like this whenever she was around Ash. It felt so stupid to be questioning herself and her actions. Maybe that's what had happened when she was with Josh. She had to be so grown up that she couldn't be herself.

They took the plate of cookies to the living room along with their drinks and they sat down near the fireplace on the sofa. Pikachu curled himself near the warm fire, and Misty curled next to Ash. The soft dimmed light combined with the sparkling lights on the tree made it the perfect setting for the two. Her head leaned on Ash's chest lightly, and she closed her eyes and sighed. Ash smiled softly and stroked her hair. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes as well.

"Misty… I love you…"

She heard his murmured voice and smiled softly.

"I love you too Ash…"

Soon enough, the two of them drifted off to sleep, with their arms around each other protectively.

..:-:..

"Misty! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!"

She slowly opened her eyes and felt a shiver go down her spine. Ash's warmth was already gone from her, as he was standing above her excitedly. Misty smiled as she pulled off the blanket. The plate of cookies had been half eaten. Probably dear old Santa right? She chuckled to herself as Ash grabbed a present from under the tree. Misty rubbed her eyes. What? A present? But she hadn't wrapped any presents, or put them under the tree… As Ash put the small box into her hand, her heart opened up to all of his kindness. Of course Ash had done it, who else?

So Misty slowly ripped off the wrapping paper, which wasn't a problem, because it had been wrapped clumsily. After she got the paper off, in her hand was a small black box. Ash took it from her, and then opened it after he got down on one knee. Misty gasped as she saw the contents of the box; a stunning diamond ring.

Ash took her hand and put the ring on her finger.

"Misty, will you marry me?"

Her head buzzed and her heart raced. Was this a dream? No it was surely real. But what was she going to say? Did it even make sense to say yes? He had only come back two days ago, yesterday he had kissed her and yes, he had said he loved her. But she did say she loved him too. She had known him practically all her life, well half of it anyways. So she thought it made some kind of sense, even if it was all going so fast.

"Yes, I'll marry you Ash!"

He got up and hugged her tightly after kissing her fiercely. Ash twirled her around and she laughed. Pikachu had woken up too, and was cheering them on. Once he put her down, she looked at her hand and the ring it was sporting.

"Wow Ash… this is beautiful! But where on earth did you get the money?"

"An elf friend of mine helped me…"

Ash looked at Pikachu and they smiled.

"So you mean, you took that job to buy me this? So even back before you knew that Josh had broken up with me, you were going to buy this?"

"Yeah, I knew I would marry you someday Misty. You mean way too much to me and I guess it was the perfect timing so I popped it under the tree for you! Hope you like it!"

"Oh Ash! I do! Really, I do! Oh, I love you."

She lost herself in his warm embrace and he smiled with his chocolate eyes filled to the brim with joy.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

They spent the day just being happy with each other's presence. Occasionally, she would stop around the house and see something that had reminded Misty of Josh. But when she did come upon something, like an old photograph, she smiled, but only because of the experience. She had been stupid to think that her feelings for Ash were nothing. The whole time Misty was with Josh, she had poured out her love for Ash into his brother, thinking that she loved Josh. Now with the ring on her finger, she knew in her heart that she had finally found the one she was meant to be with. She had finally fallen for him. She had finally fallen in love, and this time, for real.

* * *

**A/N:** okay, yes, this is the end. Please don't kill me! I know it was short… but you see… I didn't have the inspiration to keep going… I sort of got WB or maybe I just wasn't interested enough, but I did it! I really wanted to do this fic, and I'm ever so happy I finished it! (Even though this chapter was really short, I know V.V)

But other than that, I hope you all enjoyed this merry fic! Lol I might write another fic one day for May and Drew… and incorporate their wedding into it… but it would be very brief… more focused on the other couple lol

Thanks for reading! I hope you've had a wonderful day, or a wonderful day to come!


End file.
